


Roommates suck.

by Iamnotbleeding



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Connor Murphy, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Conguel (referenced), Dom/sub, Dom/sub/Dom, Dom/sub/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, I'm Sorry, Kleinsen, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pain, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Evan Hansen, Top Jared Kleinman, Treebros, Treebros focus, Yes it's bad, camboy Connor, convan, kleinphy, pornstar AU, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotbleeding/pseuds/Iamnotbleeding
Summary: Connor Murphy needs money.Unfortunately, he has two roommates that are both hardcore crushing on him, and can hear every single time he's "working".Until Evan just snaps.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad! I'm so sorry! Expect Extreme ooc characters for everyone, bottom bitch Connor, weird kinks, and more! 
> 
> It's been sat in my docs for ages and honestly why not post it 
> 
> If anyone likes this plot I'll write more, and I'm more than happy taking requests
> 
> Also if you like this and want to know what other stuff I'm planning or just want to chat or send requests, your best option is my Tumblr @deh-essays, or my instas @lesbianconnormuphy or @iamnotbleeding  
> Thanks for reading ! :)
> 
> Edit: oh so y'all like this? Guess there's more coming ;)

Evan and Jared already knew by now that when they heard loud music from Connors room, he was filming a video. 

For a while, it annoyed them. Until Jared decided to listen in through the wall, just out of pure curiosity. And as soon as he heard Connors pretty moaning through the wall, he was hooked.

He even managed to get his boyfriend in on it. They'd sit in bed together, pressed against the wall, listening to his pathetic moaning and begging, imagining what he was doing as they got off to it. They'd make out a little bit, sure, maybe jerk each other off from time to time, but the focus was always on Connor. On his moaning, his whimpers- and it certainly helped when he was so vocal about it. They'd get to hear every word, every degrading thing he spat at himself, every whine about how it was "so fucking big-" or "fucking him so hard-", and they would always finish the same time that he did. 

And that was all they wanted. 

At least, until Evan found the stream while it was happening. And suddenly, all the sounds came to life. Connors moaning was now accompanied with an equally pathetic face, as he fucked himself with the thickest dildo Evan had ever seen. He was impressed, really. And more than into it. Here was his roommate, someone he'd always known as being so guarded and protected, being so open to anyone that needed something to jerk off to. Everything he did was something that they were entirely into, and it was more than a treat when Connor brought out some of his more special toys. 

All they had done was send him $10. They were, unfortunately, not smart enough to send it anonymously, and Connor knew the exact source. 

The music started to be quieter. Connor would deliberately moan as loudly as he could, wanting them both to hear him as clearly as possible. He started using two toys at once, whining to the camera about how badly he wanted two cocks inside him, making far more eye contact in an almost begging way. Either he was testing how long it would take for one of them to mention it, or just enjoying the knowledge he was being listened to- after all, he'd mentioned wanting to be caught before in the more conversational foreplay section of his streams. 

Eventually, something in Evan snapped. He grabbed Jared's hand without a word just as they saw Connor was nearing his edge, moving quickly to his door and shoving it open right in the middle of his stream. Connor was quick to try and cover himself with blankets, faking a shocked look, eyes focused on Evans still hard cock. 

"You've been teasing us, slut." He growled, too stuck in a dominant headspace to care about the fact the camera was still on. In a way, that made it hotter. Everyone getting to see Connor get fucked like the slut he was, punished for all the teasing he'd done. 

"What? No I haven't!" He insisted, playing up his innocence just to piss him off more. Evan grabbed at his neck, pinning him down and gesturing at Jared to grab the camera. 

"You have. You know what you've been doing. And now, you'll take this cock like the slut you are." 

Oh, fuck. That was hot. He'd taken toys bigger than Evan, but not real dicks. His size was damn impressive, and Connor was desperate to feel it in him. Even better, he'd been using a regular dildo that session- meaning Evan would hurt to take in all the right ways. Jared grabbed the camera to follow them over, making sure Connors face was in full view. He couldn't help but play it up, make himself look even more pathetically helpless, wrists getting pinned above his head by Evan. He teased his cock over Connors hole, pushing as little in as he could and loving all the sounds Connor made. He was a dick hungry whore and he knew it. 

"You want it, baby? You want this cock?" 

"Yes sir-" Connor blurted out, trying to push himself down onto Evan. "I want it." 

"Good. Whore." Without another beat of hesitation, he shoved into him sharply, feeling drunk on the power Connors loud cry gave him. The tears in his eyes were quick to spill over, hole tight around Evans thickness, Jared making sure everyone knew Connors place. 

Evan got to work fairly quickly. Despite the weak protests from Connor, he kept himself deep, wanting nothing more than to make him hurt. 

"Tell me you love this cock. Tell me how fucking badly that little slut hole needs my load." He growled, a completely different person now he was drunk on lust. 

"I need it- I need it, sir-" he whimpered, between the loadest moans either of them had heard from him, Jared already starting to jerk himself off at the sight of it. "I need you to cum in me- I'm your little cum slut- you have such a fucking huge cock, you're gonna split me open-" 

It didn't take long for Evan to start pounding him hard. With those whines, it was irresistible. His eyes rolled so far back it looked like they were completely white, writhing beneath him, clenching and moving around Evans already pulsing cock. He was only there for a minute, before he pulled out sharply, hitting Connors ass as he did so. 

"All fours. I want you to take all this dick." 

Connor was quick to comply. In the submissive headspace he was in, he wasn't even capable of disobeying. He just wanted to get treated like a slut. At first, he let his head rest on the pillows and ass arch up, but was sharply pulled up by his hair. "I said all fours, dumb slut." Evan growled, his cock resting over Connors hole, letting him feel the weight of it. He was absolutely desperate for it, loving how full it made him feel, stuffing him perfectly. 

Feeling a little more restrained now, Evan started to push his dick slowly over Connors ass. He let the tip position perfectly against his hole, then brush over it in a way that made Connor whine. Fuck, that whining. He really was pathetic. 

"Sir, please put it in me-" he whimpered, clearly making a show of it for the camera, his eyes tantalisingly innocent and pretty.

"I didn't tell you to fucking-" Evan shoved in, hard, hitting his ass hard at the same time, "-talk!" 

Connor really couldn't stop moaning by that point. He was nothing more than a slave to Evans cock, and he knew it. He loved it.

"J." He snapped, hips rolling gently to keep giving Connor the stimulation he needed. "Shut him up." 

One hand still gripping the camera, Jared sat up on the pillows, his dick perfectly positioned in front of Connors face. He was smaller than Evan, sure, but the perfect size to shove down Connors throat. 

"Get to work, slut." He ordered, brushing Connor's hair back from his rolled-back eyes, letting every single viewer admire the 'cute verbal femboy twink slut' they had been watching getting forced to take the two dicks he'd always been begging for. 

The moment Connors eyes focused on his cock, his lips wrapped around the tip and cheeks hollowed, not hesitating to start bobbing his head. It was more than clear that he was experienced. 

"You're such a slut." He moaned, a little less dominant than Evan, more praising. Perfect balance. 

Evan started up his fast pounding again. He could tell how painful it was, considering how hard it was to move so quickly, and he loved it. He loved being able to hurt him just with his cock. Jared started to thrust into his mouth slowly, Connor moaning around him in time with Evans harsh thrusts. He leaned down to bite at Connors shoulder, other hand gripping hard on his ass as he let out low moaning growls. 

"Sir-" he gasped out, sloppily licking Jared's tip. "Sir, I'm gonna cum-" he moaned, bucking down on him desperately, hole tightening around Evan as he thrusted deep and hard, trying his best to hit his sweet spot every single time. He reached down to jerk off Connors dick, his moans reaching their peak as he shot a small load over his hand, chest falling on the bed. 

"You like that?"

"Yes sir! Fuck yes-! Yes- yes I love you inside me-" he moaned incoreherently, tightly grabbing at the sheets, hole working Evans cock in all the best ways.

"You want me to cum in you, slut? Want my load?" He teased right into his ear barely holding himself back, Connor feeling him throb inside him, desperate to release. Evan grabbed onto his hand, leading it to Jared's dick, Connor instinctively going back to licking over his length. 

"Yes- I do- I need your cum- give it to me- I need you to- to breed me-" 

"You want both of us? You want both of those holes stuffed?" 

"Yes-!!!" 

Evan couldn't hold it much longer. With a few more rough thrusts deep into him, he started to give Connor the biggest load he had felt in him, biting hard on his shoulders, desperate to mark him as his. 

"Take it- take this fucking load- you're my cum whore- my little fucking cum dump- letting me breed that dumb slutty hole-" he moaned, not able to hold back. Just as Connor started to zone out and melt into pleasure, he felt something hit his face, and opened his mouth quickly as soon as he realised that Jared was making a mess of him that end as well. 

He was practically in heaven- a load in his ass, a load over his face, being broadcast as a pathetic slut to anyone that wanted to watch. His body felt so full, more than it ever had been with just a toy, and he was riding every little wave of pleasure he got. 

Finally, as soon as he knew that Jared had got plenty of shots of Connors cum covered face, Evan pulled out as the camera came to Connors ass, cock coated with his own cum, Connors hole dripping with lube and anything his hole just couldn't take. Evan slowly pressed a plug into him, leaning down to lick up anything that was left, giving the same eyes to the camera that Connor did. 

"That's what happens when you're a whore." He mumbled, smacking Connors reddening ass one more time, before pulling back and signalling to Jared to turn the camera off, something in him knowing he'd slip from his dominant headspace very soon. 

"We need to talk. When you're back to yourself." 

And with those few parting words of dominance to a still whimpering Connor, they both left. 

* * *

Evan felt like shit. Like absolute fucking shit. Sure, the sex was great, but the fact the he hurt Connor made him feel horrible. He was cuddled up to Jared, head buried in his shoulder, tears in his eyes. 

"Ev, it's fine. He wanted it. You made him feel good!" 

"No, I didn't." He mumbled, barely audible. "I hurt him, Jare. He's hurt. That's why he hasn't come down." 

"Or, he's just getting ready. He did take a lot." Jared tried his best to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. Evan just wouldn't stop panicking about it, crashing hard out of that headspace. He hadn't built up to it, hadn't asked for consent, hadn't done anything he would have if he was just normal Evan. And no matter what Jared said, he wasn't going to stop in trying to convince himself that he was a horrible person and Connor was going to hate him. 

At least, until Connor came back to talk to them.

Neither of them could be exactly sure this was the same person they were just with. His tousled hair was now damp and limp from a well needed shower, body covered with a comfy oversized sweater and baggy pajama pants, his posture more guarded and protective. They knew he entered a different headspace when he was like that, but it still freaked them out a little bit to see him so, almost, sweet. It was night and day, really, and it was hard to deny how cute he was like that.

"Hey." He mumbled, giving them a weak smile, settling himself on the armchair. Even now, he curled himself up small, both sweater-paw covered hands wrapped around his mug of coffee. The plug from before was still firmly in place, but neither of them would have known that just from looking. That submissive mindset was still in place, but far more internally now. He wasn't sexual: just sweet. 

"I'm sorry." Evan uncomfortably shuffled in Jared's arms, sitting himself up and drawing away from him. "I'm really sorry for that. I'm sorry I hurt you, I-" 

"You're sorry?" He raised an eyebrow, giving a small smile. "You shouldn't be sorry for that. If I knew how big that dick was, I would've fucked you sooner." 

"Oh." He could feel the heat in his cheeks. Connor was far more forward than he was used to, and it was entirely unexpected. "You didn't mind it?"

"Ev. I like being hurt. It felt good." 

Evan finally relaxed. He nodded gently, seeming a little proud of himself. He'd made Connor feel good, really good, and he didn't mind the bit of pain that he'd caused. He liked it. And, of course, Evan had liked it too. "So. Do you wanna, do that again? Maybe?"

"Of course I do. I think we'd make good business partners." 

"Business partners?"   
  



	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to Evan bursting in on one of Connors sessions. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: Jared started it.
> 
> Mainly kleinsen focused.

Connor was filming again. 

Evan was pissed. 

Jared was ecstatic. 

He always got excited when he heard that music from Connors room, because he knew exactly what it meant. And sure, his boyfriend got annoyed by him making so much noise, but Jared wasn't about to complain. 

Especially not when he had his ear pressed up against his bedroom wall, jerking himself off- slowly, to begin with- to the sounds of Connor starting his foreplay. 

_ "I think that it's time for a long session today. I feel like teasing myself."  _ He heard, knowing damn well that he was in for a treat. He could only hope that he was still verbal when he wasn't feeling as much pleasure.

Turned out, he was. 

_ "Well, I guess for a fifty I have to obey, huh?"  _ Silence. Jared's hand moved slower, his breathing stilled, desperate to know what he was doing. 

When he heard a loud smack, and a pained whimper. 

_ "Fuck-! God, sir, I can see why you wanted me to use that-"  _ He gasped, Jared starting to jerk himself off again, hearing Connors desperate little cries whenever he used the paddle on himself, imagining just how pathetic he looked while he did it, how red and sore his ass would be, how- 

Evan walked in the door, eyes immediately widening as he saw his boyfriend on the bed, who scrambled around to pull on a blanket. 

"Shit- Ev, I'm sorry, its-"

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, getting into the bed beside him with a flushed face and a sweet smile. "Jare, you're my boyfriend. If you wanna have sex, you can just-" 

_ "Oh, fuck-! I need a fucking cock inside me-" _

Oh. So that was why Jared had been so cagey about it. Did he like Connor more? Was Evan not satisfying enough for him? Was he- 

_ "Oh my god, it hurts so good."  _ Well, that answered it. Evan hated himself for it, something felt so dirty about it, but he couldn't deny the way his cock stiffened in his pants at the sound. 

He didn't even need to say another word for Jared to start unbuttoning them, biting his lip at just how stiff Evan was so quickly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't care." He mumbled, starting to jerk Evan off for him, hearing the deep moans from his throat.

"You're sure?" 

"He's a pornstar. I'm sure. Lay down." 

Evan did as instructed, pressed against the wall, hand wrapped around his cock and waiting to keep going at Connors instruction. 

_ "You know, I always did have a thing for humiliation."  _ He said, a little calmer and more conversational now.  _ "Mirrors are fun. Calling myself a dumb whore is especially fun. I want to get fucked by multiple guys and get forced to look in a camera."  _

Evan was already having to bite his lip to keep quiet. He couldn't help but imagine it, one guy fucking him hard while others watched, how cute and humiliated he would look, how desperate he would be to take more at once. God, just the thought made him want to moan. 

Jared could tell.

He leaned in, trapping Evans lips just before he could open them for a moan. They listened close to all Connors little begging demands, getting off to them, both imagining being the guy he was with. 

They had to stop the moment they heard a whiny moan, far louder than before, listening as closely as they could. 

_ "Oh yeah-! Thanks to- thanks to, to Miguel for the 100-! God, and the fucking request for this-"  _ He gasped out between hard moans, voice trembling as he took something they could tell was big.  _ "I wish that this was a real cock-"  _

"We could give him real cock." Even with how quietly Evan spoke, Jared could tell this was a different person. There was a deep growl to his voice, a darkness in his eyes, a whole new Evan taking over him.

"We could. He'd be so adorable." 

"He'd be such a stupid whore." 

Well, that was definitely a different guy. Normally, Evan would absolutely hate saying anything rude about basically anyone, but now he didn't care. He was too into it to care.

Jared reached over, pushing Evans hand away and starting to stroke him, kissing at his neck.

"Mhm, keep talking." He mumbled, loving to hear him and Connor at the same time. If there was something Jared liked, it was when his partner was verbal, and hearing the both of them at once was his heaven. 

"I'd make him suck both of us off first." He growled, accompanied by a fitting 

_ "Yes-! Fuck, yeah, just like that-"  _ from Connor. 

"He'd be such a needy slut, trying to take both of us in that dumb drooling mouth,"

_ "Mhm, mh- I'm such a slut- just a stupid cock worshipper-"  _

"Then you'd start fucking it out of nowhere, and when his eyes start rolling back I'd get to work on his ass,"

_ "God yes, of course I want more dick in me-" _

"And we wouldn't prep him, so he'd be squirming and crying about how I'm just-" 

_ "So big-! It's fucking big- mhm, you know it fucking hurts-"  _

"Fun coincidence, huh?" Jared joked weakly, trying to distract from how fucking turned on he was, how damn badly he wanted what Evan was talking about. 

"That's how he's gonna sound with us." Evan smirked, letting out another deep moan, cock almost throbbing in Jared's hand in a way he hadn't felt for a damn long time. 

"Especially with you. You have such a big dick, he'd love it." 

"He'd hurt. He'd look so damn pathetic. Those fucking eyes wouldn't have anything behind them but desperation to-" 

_ "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, god, I'm so close-!"  _ They heard from the next room, moans reaching their peak, somehow getting even higher pitched than before. Connor's moans were feminine as hell, and Evan was definitely into it. For a moment, he tipped his head back in pleasure, listening close- 

Until he felt Jared press his face hard against his neck, twitching and almost whining, letting out small moans of

"Con- mh- take it- so pretty- take it- keep sucking- good boy-", clearly lost in the fantasies Evan filled his head with, trying to keep himself quiet. 

_ "Fuck yes! Yes, yesyesyes, deeper- oh god, oh god, ohmygod-!! Sir- sir I'm cumming- just from that- from your big cock-" _

Hearing both of them finish at once was more than enough for Evan, especially with how fast Jared was moving his hand. Even with how stuck in his head he was, Jared could feel his throbbing and twitching, mouth still hanging open as he quickly leaned down and took Evans tip in his mouth. Evan was always messy when he came, and Jared never minded using his mouth to clean it up. He quickly reached his hand down, gripping tight at Jared's hair and shoving his head a little further down, groaning deeply. 

"Yeah, take it, slut! Fucking take it!" He moaned, not nearly rational enough to quiet himself down, not caring about Connor hearing. "Take this cock, take my fucking load, you're so damn good-"

Really, in the next room, Connor could hear. Still a little shaky from his orgasm, he got closer to the camera, not in it enough to pick up what was really happening. 

"My roommates are having sex in the next room like, right now." He mumbled, quiet enough that they couldn't hear. "this guy is so fucking dominant, it's so hot. He's calling him a slut and everything, he's moaning like crazy. Those fucking hot deep growly moans. Maybe next time I'll try and record them too." 

And, with a last wink and playful smile, he ended the stream, just as Jared pulled off Evans dick, swallowing hard.

"See why I listen to him?"

"Mhm. I really do." Evan nodded, weakly smiling as Jared collapsed against his chest, cuddling up to him.

"Time to sleep?" 

"Yeah. Time to sleep." 

* * *

"Hey, Jare?" Evan said, Jared immediately picking up on his flirting tone- which was more than unusual for him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Cute verbal femboy twink fucks himself for you." He smirked, repeating it to him as if it was nothing at all. 

"What?" Clearly, to Jared, it wasn't nothing. It seemed stupid for Evan to say. 

"Just search it on live cams."

"Oh." Well, it didn't take long to find it. Connor, riding a thick, almost monstrous toy- in a slutty pink miniskirt, pushed just on his hips so he could move without interruption. 

"Looks like a girl in that skirt, doesn't he?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning over the back of the couch to watch over his shoulder. 

"Fuck yeah he does."

"And he'd make a damn pretty girl." 

"Evan, you're such a fucking bisexual." Jared laughed, rolling his eyes and kissing him quicky. "But, let's go to bed and you can tell me about all your thoughts on it there." 

* * *

It was weeks into Evan and Jared's new routine when Connor saw it. 

**_Evan H. Donated $10!_ **

He wasn't an idiot, despite how he acted on stream. He knew damn well who that was, and what it meant. And that all the times he'd heard Evan moaning was probably about him.

So, he started to tease. 

Deliberately whimpering about needing two dicks, about wishing someone would come and fuck him  _ right now _ , about how desperate he was for it. Every time, he would listen close to Evans little responses, his deep moaning that he just couldn't shut up, every noise either of them made, and he'd respond as subtly as he could.

And Evan was so fucking close to just snapping. 

"Yeah, fucking take it, whore." He growled, the feed playing silently from his laptop, Jared trying his best to keep stealing little kisses from him. 

_ "I wish I was getting- getting fucked right now-"  _ he gasped out, the stream showing him laying on his back and pounding himself as fast as his hand would move, other arm propping himself up to keep in view. That was what Evan and Jared really loved about it- his face. The way his lips fell open when he felt good, the way his eyes rolled back when he hit the right spot, the way it screwed up and pouted when it hurt. His face was adorable, and they both adored it. 

Jared especially, really. 

He absolutely loved Connors face. Sure, he liked Evan's fantasies of both of them fucking him, but part of him wanted Connor all to himself. Mainly his lips. He wanted to see those dumb eyes look up at him, nothing behind them but a need for cock, staring at him in a way that said he was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to hear those pretty lips whimper his name, 

"Bet he'd be so pathetic for us. So fucking whiny. Such a slut." Evan let out a deep moan, Connor pausing for a second to listen in, eyes fluttering when he tried to push it deeper. 

_ "Fuck- I want to get fucking caught like this- I want to get fucked and stuffed and humiliated for being such a- such a stupid fucking slut-"  _

"Letting us fuck you until you can't take any more,"

_ "Getting used like the- the dumb whore I am-"  _

"Everyone still watching, seeing how damn pathetic you are,"

_ "Getting exposed for being a- ah-! A needy bitch-"  _

Fuck, Jared was living his dream. Evans cock in one hand, his in the other, hearing him degrade a whimpering Connor through the wall. He was more than thankful for Evans ability to slip into that dominant headspace, or he'd never hear everything he was saying right now. 

"God, he's a whore, he fucking knows we're listening and he loves it, he wants us in there fucking him senseless-"

_ "Yeah-! Yeah, I wanna get fucked, I want your cock in me-" _

That wasn't a coincidence. Connor was listening close, and he was begging directly to Evan. He'd done that before, but he couldn't tell what he was doing this time- shoving Jared's hand off his cock and grabbing onto it tightly, pulling him out the room and into Connors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter 2 (yet!), I need to focus on cliche AND a kleinphy thing I'm working on. But, I promise it's coming. 
> 
> For now, thanks for reading! If you like this, please check out my other stuff! Please! This has been out two days and already has more notes than my main fic!


	3. Cheater.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Evan was the one that acted the most dominant with Connor, but Jared was the first one to want him. 
> 
> Good thing that Evan went to work an hour before he did.

"I uploaded the video of the cam show last night." Connor said simply, while he made a coffee and Evan and Jared ate breakfast. "We're at 50k already. Which is nice." 

Evan looked over, eyes wide. "50k?" 

"Mhm. It'll get more soon, I'm sure." He smiled, sitting opposite them at the table as if the numbers meant nothing to him. "So, you still want to make more?" 

"I, I don't know." He shrugged, looking down. "I'm, it was fun. A lot of fun. And I've wanted to do it for… so long." 

"Well, I'm due to cam again tonight. And if you want me, I'll be ready." He smiled, giving him a quick wink, then turning his attention to Jared. "You too, Jare. You're nicer than Evan. But in a cute way." 

Jared couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed, trying his best to laugh it off. 

"Shut up." He mumbled, Connor practically beaming. 

"You're so cute!" Connor rested his head in his hands to give him a loving smile, something deeper to it, Evan standing up. "shit, I gotta go. I didn't realize I was this late for work." He laughed nervously, quick to get out, not responding to Connors little "kiss…?" before he walked out, clearly putting him in a bad mood. 

"Hm. Asshole." He huffed, flopping down onto the couch with folded arms.

"He's my boyfriend, yknow." Jared hummed, straightening his hair out in the mirror. 

"Yeah. Well. You didn't get pounded by him and fucked full of cum. I did." 

"Shut up, whore." He grumbled, Connors cheeks quickly flushing even if he definitely knew it was a joke. "You aren't his boyfriend. You're his side piece. There's a difference."

Despite his words intended to just be mean, Connor was already squirming about it. 

"Oh, come on, don't act like you didn't start it."

Jared paused. Walked over, looked at him with a mix of curiosity and lust. 

God, he was lucky he had an hour until work. 

"How would you know?" 

"Evan wouldn't jerk off to me. You would." 

"Okay, and?" He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. 

"You started it. You can't complain about Evan fucking me." 

"I started it because you're fucking hot." He growled, sitting next to Connor and resting a hand on his thigh. "You whine like a bitch and moan like a whore. Was I supposed to just hear that and do nothing?"

"I wanna know. Tell me what you thought about." Connor responded to his flirting like it was nothing, reaching over to unbutton his pants, already feeling him stiffening. "I wanna know exactly what you thought about."

God, he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't. Evan would be so pissed off if he knew, but he was too far gone now. He couldn't say no. 

"Evan liked to think about fucking you hard. Treating you like a stupid slut." He mumbled, letting out a low moan when Connor pulled the front of his boxers down. "I wanted to fuck you slow. Fuck that throat. Look in those eyes and see how pretty your face is when you get hurt.”

“Yknow, I did always want to do a POV blowjob someday… just never had the guy to do it with…” He purred, hand wrapping around Jareds cock and starting to stroke. 

“Evan’s gonna be so pissed…” Jared moaned, knowing damn well he wasn’t about to say no. He just wanted to pretend to have morality so he couldn’t be entirely blamed for it. 

“Save that for the camera. I think  _ Cute twink sucks your cheating dick  _ is gonna get us a few clicks.”

* * *

Jared honestly felt teased. One minute, he was getting jerked off on the couch, the next he was waiting for Connor to set up and entirely unallowed to touch himself. As desperate as he was for Connors lips on him, he couldn't deny that watching him do it was cute. He’d never seemed to put in much effort for anything else, but now, he was trying to make himself look as pretty as possible. Brushing out his hair into soft curls, covering up the bags under his eyes with concealer, giving his lips gloss that gave them the slightest pink shine. He ran a hand through his hair, made dumb eyes at himself in the mirror, then turned to Jared with a smile. “There. I think I’m pretty enough to take a facial now, hm?”

Fuck. 

Jared’s dick twitched. 

His heart beat faster. 

“Mhm. You really are.”

He tried to ignore just how pretty Connor really looked. 

He failed.

“You gotta hold the camera for me. Make sure you get my eyes.” He said, getting on the bed. “Force me around a little first. Get me on my knees. I want you to be mean.” 

“Alright. You ready?”

“Mhm.”

Play.

Jared let himself go.

“On your knees, slut.” He mumbled, voice definitely deeper than before, trying his best not to moan just at the sight of pretty Connor’s innocent eyes were. 

“I am on my knees, Sir.” 

“Brat.” He grabbed his hair, smirking at the way Connor’s face screwed up in pain, and the pathetic whine falling from his lips. “On the floor, on your fucking knees. Now.” 

“Isn’t he gonna be mad if he finds out?” He questioned curiously, clearly playing it up, moaning as Jared pulled him onto the floor.

“He can’t use that fucking mouth like you do. Now get to work.”

Connor nodded quickly, eyes fixing on Jareds cock for a moment as he almost assessed it, wondering how it would make his gag reflex react. He took just the tip into his mouth, looking right into the camera as he started to tease, licking all over his length and loving the deep moans he let out. 

“Oh, fuck…” He moaned, fingers tangling in Connor’s hair, teasing a pull at any moment. “Bet this isn’t the first cock you’ve took in that mouth, hm? Bet you’ve tasted so many guys, took so many loads down that throat. Bet you’re such a good boy for them.”

“Yes sir.” He mumbled in agreement, moving to focus underneath, not wanting to miss an inch. “I’m a stupid slut cumdump, sir.” 

“Stop teasing. Suck, baby. Show me how good you really are.” 

In the headspace Connor had been shifted into, it was impossible for him to disobey. His mouth quickly moved back to Jared’s tip, sucking slowly, waiting for instruction to do more. 

“I said-” He shoved Connor’s head down sharply, forcing every inch into him, delighting at the shocked look in his eyes. “Fucking suck!”

Connor nodded as best he could with the restricted movement, starting to bob his head as he adjusted to the feeling of Jared's cock pressing against the back of his throat, eyes rolling back every time he took the whole thing. 

God, it was hot. 

“Fuck, good boy.” He moaned, trying to be more verbal now Connor couldn’t. “This is what I fucking wanted. I wanted to see that pretty face get what it deserves. I bet he’s so fucking jealous, I’m the one getting to see how cute you are when you suck dick.” 

Jared’s style of dominance was slowly getting far more obvious. Sure, he liked to degrade him, but he was far more praising than Evan had been. He already had enough thoughts of how cute Connor was, and this just amplified it. “Look at that cute fucking face. Your eyes are so cute. So fucking cute.” 

Despite his soft words, his hand tightened its grip on Connor’s hair, guiding his head slightly faster than he was already going. “That hard, baby? You struggling?” 

Connor pushed against his hand to pull off and take a breath, panting hard, lips shining with both gloss and spit. It was obvious how easily Jared got withdrawn, his cock twitching as soon as there was nothing touching it, needing the heat of Connor’s mouth. He pulled his hand away from Connor’s hair to slowly stroke himself, only just noticing how much precum he was leaking, Connor quickly moving back it in to lap it up, speaking between the licks to his slit. 

“Your dick is so fucking big- feels so good filling me up- so good, mhm-” He mumbled, barely able to speak coherently, nothing left behind his glittering and almost teary eyes but a need to submit. 

“Good boy.” Jared praised, dropping his cock on Connors tongue a couple times just to remind him of the weight of it. If there was one thing Connor liked, it was anything bigger than average, and Jared was fucking heavy. 

And the perfect size for his throat. 

Jared stepped away suddenly, hearing Connor whimper as he walked away, clearly enjoying acting like a whore.    
The whimpering stopped as soon as he saw what Jared had picked up.

“Put it in and turn it on high. I want my baby to feel good.” He purred, Connor giving him a sweet pout as he started to suck on the vibe, deliberately acting like a slut with it when Jared put the camera to his face. “Aww, little slut has an oral fixation. Cute.” He patted his cheek just a little too hard, making Connor whine as he pulled the toy from his mouth. 

“Dick please.” He said, giving pleading eyes as he brought the toy down, turning it on low and teasing himself with it, eyes fluttering and lips falling open. 

Jared didn’t comply. 

“Toy in first. Tell everyone what a slut you are, sweetheart.”   
“I'm- mh- I'm a slut-” He moaned, starting to slowly press it in, fucking himself shallowly. “Begging for your married cock-” Well, that was news to Jared, but he definitely didn’t mind playing along. “Just wanna get filled with more dick than I can take- Wanna be your cum whore- want you- want- want-!” He gasped out, unable to finish his sentence as the toy was finally turned on high, taking the opportunity of his mouth opened for a moan to push his dick straight back in, almost growling in pleasure. 

“Want my cock?”

“M-mhm!!!!” Connor hummed, the vibrations shooting through him, grabbing his hair tight again. 

“Want this fucking married cock to fuck that cute mouth? Wanna taste both our dicks like a good whore? Huh?”

Connor, yet again, hummed in response, Jared starting to let out deep moans as he fucked his mouth, loving the eyes he gave to the camera- when they weren’t rolling into his skull. 

“You’re so fucking good,” he mumbled, getting less coherent as he got closer. “So good, such a cute slut, so desperate,”

“Yes sir-!” Connor gasped, needing another second to breathe, before Jared shoved straight back in, moving faster. 

“You’re gonna make me cum- gonna cum all over that pretty face- gonna make you look like a stupid whore-” 

Just as Connor felt the throbbing at his base, he quickly pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand in perfect time, Jared starting to shoot over his face. 

Last time, he barely gave him anything, mainly because he’d already jerked off. That time? Connor was giving him the best orgasm of his life, and it was showing. Evan tended to just spill in him, but Jared loved making him a mess, and with the amount of cum he was shooting out, Connor’s face was practically covered, not even closing his mouth to swallow so Jared could capture it perfectly. He was the perfect whore and he knew it. 

He only moved when he accidentally backed just a little too much onto the vibrator, body suddenly twitching as his soft, feminine moans reached their peak, Jared barely moving the camera back in time to capture Connor’s dick leaking with cum, head fully tipping back as he gasped and moaned desperately.

“Fuck, you’re cute.” Jared mumbled, breathing still heavy, setting the camera down on the bed so it still captured both of them, leaning down to clean Connor with his tongue, slipping the toy out of him. He certainly wasn’t as experienced as Connor, but he still knew what he was doing. 

Just as Connor thought it was over, Jared grabbed his hair and forced him to look at the camera, face still a mess, then pulled him back to kiss him, Connor squeaking as he realised that Jared certainly hadn’t swallowed yet. 

Fuck, he felt dirty. 

He loved it. 

He kept his mouth open as Jared grabbed the camera again, playing with it with his tongue for a moment before obviously swallowing, letting out another moan.

“Good boy.” Jared praised again, using his fingers to collect what was left on Connor’s face and shove it in his mouth. “You’re such a whore. You just wanna be filled with cum, hm? And you don’t care if it your own, or a married man’s. You're so cute.”

“Thank you, sir.”

* * *

"Hey, Connie, you wanna explain why there's a new video on your page?" Evan asked as soon as he walked in, in a clearly accusing tone. 

"Oh-! Uhm-"

"Don't play dumb." He said, voice lowering into the one that Connor loved the most, unbuckling his belt and doubling it over in his hand. "He gets his fun, I get mine."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleinphy focus chapter!   
> (But I'm sure you can guess the next one will be Convan ;) )
> 
> Thanks so much for the really good reception so far! I really appreciate it!!! Expect more in another couple days, probably after the next Cliche update. 
> 
> Leave suggestions for future plots/focuses/kinks in the comments/my Tumblr asks!


	4. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convan, a little kleinsen, a little plot.  
> Evan has a spanking kink, Jared eats ass, Connor's in bondage.

"In your bedroom. Everything off. Camera on. Open up that fucking drawer you keep all your toys in." Evan growled, smacking the belt against his hand, Connor already feeling himself get hard. “Safeword is cinnamon. Don’t say it, I won’t stop.”

Fuck, Evan was hot when he was angry. He scrambled to his bedroom, quick to set up his camera to a stream and pull open his drawer, Evan finally following him in. He hadn't changed a single thing, still in his suit from work, belt in his hands. 

"On your knees." He ordered, voice surprisingly calm, Connor obeying quickly. He couldn't disobey even if he wanted to. 

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"So. You think you can get away with sucking his dick without being punished?" 

Connor didn't respond. 

Evan reached over, yanking his hair sharply to pull his head up, staring at himself in the viewfinder of the camera. He was obsessed with the humiliation of it, and Evan knew exactly which buttons to push. 

"I asked you a question, whore."

"No sir-!" He gasped out, Evan pulling at his hair again. "I didn't, sir- I'm sorry-" 

Evan leaned into his ear, voice hitting a low growl, Connor struggling to keep himself up. "You're gonna get what you fucking deserve, whore." His voice alone was making Connors arms shake, clearly stuck in his dominance after watching Connors latest video. “You knew what you were doing, didn’t you? You knew damn well that I’d see it. You like all those pretty names he calls you, but you like this more, hm?” Out of nowhere, he brought the belt down hard on Connors ass, smirking at the loud yelp he let out. 

“You like being humiliated.” 

Another hit.

“You like being called the slut you are.”   
Another hit.

“You like the fucking pain.”

Another hit. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Yes sir-!” Connor gasped out, still whimpering in pain, his ass already turning red in the places Evan hit. He’d be lucky if he didn’t end up bruising. The belt certainly wasn’t the most painful thing that he’d ever felt, but it was sure as hell close. 

“Good boy.” Evan’s ‘reward’ was another sharp hit, but with his hand instead of the belt. “God, baby, you really do have some fun toys, huh?” He shifted his attention away from Connor, starting to look through, trying to choose something suitable. 

“Sit up, slut. On your knees. Hands behind your back.” 

Fuck. He knew what that meant. 

Still, he did exactly as told, feeling more exposed than he ever had been, ready for whatever was about to happen. He felt the familiar cool metal on his wrists, letting his eyes shut softly as Evan fitted the cuffs to him and slipped the collar they were attached to around his neck. 

Just as Connor started to relax into the cool feeling, he was pulled out if it with a start from a sudden pinch at his chest, whimpering while Evan fitted the second nipple clamp on, tugging their connecting chain just to hear him whine. 

“That hurt, baby?” He asked, clearly mocking, Connor’s answer cut off by the cool sensation of lube rubbing against his hole, and the tip of a vibrator pressing into him swiftly after. Once Evan had it fully fitted in him, he switched it on medium, watching Connor twitch when it did.

“There you go. Now you’re ready.”

“Ready for what, sir?”

Evan walked to the door, turning back to him with a smirk. ”To wait.”

Connor was about to start whining for him to come back, until he heard the front door click, and Jared’s voice.

"Hey, Ev-"

Silence, for a moment, as Evan pulled him into a sharp kiss, hooking one arm around his waist. Jared could feel how hard he was already, laughing a little. 

"Well, you’re forward today. What’s up?”

“I have a treat for you.” He purred, Jared shivering at his voice, then whimpering as Evan’s hand found his hair, tugging it gently. “Shame, you’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

“Wha-”

“Don’t play dumb, Jare.” He pulled again, getting the same whine in response. “I saw that fucking video. You’re mine _.  _ Not his. Fucking  _ mine. _ ” He punctuated with another tug, Jared’s voice going quiet and hesitant. 

“Sorry- I’m sorry, Ev-”

“Good.” He let go, grabbing at his hand instead, tugging him to the bedroom. “You get to have your fun, I get mine. And you’re gonna watch the whole thing.”

“Fuck- Yes, Ev-” He mumbled, submitting quickly, knowing when to give in. Evan was in the kind of mood where he wanted to be the only one with control, and Jared was smart enough to obey. He entirely ignored Connor’s soft whimpering from the bed, pushing Jared down onto the chair in his room and grabbing a spare pair of cuffs from Connors drawer, quickly attaching them behind his back. 

"There. No touching. Nothing. You just sit there and watch." He growled, turning back to Connor and smirking, pulling his pants off. "So, back to my pretty little slut. Bet you're desperate for my cock, huh? Desperate to get fucked like a whore." He flipped Connor over on all fours, hand gripping onto the chain between his cuffs, making him whimper as he pulled the vibrator out. 

“Yes sir.” Connor nodded, trying to be as obedient as possible. “I want to get fucked. Please.”   
“Nope. You don’t sound desperate, baby.” He teased, pausing from jerking himself off to slowly thrust over Connors hole, occasionally teasing the tip of his dick in before just sliding over. “Don’t you want this, slut? Aren’t you desperate to feel this thick fucking cock in you? Haven’t even stretched you, gonna make you cry, force you to take every inch.”

“Sir, please-” He whined, trying to press onto him every time he got close. “Please- I want you to fuck me, please- please just fuck me-”

Without a word, Evan shoved his entire cock into him harshly, his hips hitting Connors with a satisfying smack, entirely overshadowed by Connor’s loud moan and swiftly arcing back. “That’s what I like to fucking hear.” He grinned, hitting his ass again with an open palm, groaning lowly at just how tight Connor felt around him, knowing the stretch was painful. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” 

He balled up Connors hair in his fist, quickly pulling out just to thrust back in equally fast, yanking his head back. 

“Sir-! Fuck-!” Connor cried out, the movement of the collar tugging on the clamps, barely able to focus on one source of pain. 

“Good.” Evan growled, staring a rhythm of slowly pulling out to slam back in soon after, making Connor cry out every time he took the full length of his cock. 

Despite saying he’d get no attention, he turned to face jared, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable every second. 

“What’s wrong? You feeling left out, huh?”

Jared hesitated, looking away as he slowly nodded, embarrassed as anything and oddly loving it. 

“Good. Now you know how it feels.” He started up a steadier pace, occasionally dealing more harsh hits, making Connor cry out every single time. He was addicted to the power, the control he had, the way both of them were so submissive to him. 

"Whine for me, bitch." He snapped at Connor, noticing how his pained moans seemed to die down, pulling his hair again. 

"Mh-! Sorry-- fuck, sir, it hurts- you're so big- sir you're so fucking thick-" he rambled, clearly putting on the whiny voice just a little, Evan suddenly pulling his dick out again. 

"Beg for it. Beg for me to put my cock in you, slut. Tell me what a pathetic whore you are and I'll fuck you until you cum." 

"I, uh, I need you in me-" he started, suddenly feeling the undeniable hit of a flogger, each strip of leather perfectly striking him. God, it hurt. It fucking hurt. And he loved it. "please-! Please I need you to fuck me and hurt me and- and cum in me- make me your whore- please- please I'm a slut for you-" 

"Good boy." Evan praised, hitting him with the flogger again and starting to push in painfully slowly, making Connor wait to feel every inch of his thick cock.

The gentle speed didn't last long. 

After only a couple seconds of being pushed fully in and slowly grinding against him, he started up his quick thrusting pace again, adoring the constant smacking and knowing just how sore and red Connors ass would be afterwards. "God, you're gonna hurt for days." He growled, voice deep and demanding, head tipping back as his cock started to pulse inside him, clearly getting closer with every thrust. "You like that, whore? You like aching for days, all because of me? You like thinking of me every fucking time you sit that pretty little ass down?" He smirked, moaning far more often, thrusts getting slightly more sloppy. "You want me to use you like a dumb cumdump, the brainless whore you are, use you like a stupid toy until all you can think about is this fucking cock-!" 

With a gasp and a loud moan of 'oh, fuck-!', Evan came deep inside him, trying his best to keep thrusting as his cock throbbed and twitched against those tight walls, just about managing to put himself together enough to yank Connors hair again and hear that delightful cry of pain between his sweet whining. 

"Please- please it feels so fucking good- I'm your stupid cock slut- just your whore- your dumb bitch, all for you-" he moaned out, absolutely desperate to cum but unable to use his hands, gasping with every single shot of heat inside him. 

"Jared." Evan mumbled, panting deeply, coming down from his high but not his headspace. "Here. Now." 

Jared quickly got up, wrists still bound behind his back just like Connor, Evan undoing the cuffs. "Jerk him off until he cums. And…" he paused, slowly pulling out, a white wetness coating his cock. "Clean him up. With your mouth." 

Eagerly, Jared got behind Connor and started teasing his hole softly with his tongue, whimpering at the humiliation as he remembered the camera in front of them. 

"What's up, baby?" Evan cooed, fingers slowly lacing through his hair, a silent threat. "I told you to use your hand, too."

Another whimper from Jared, hand quickly darting up to start jacking Connor off, tongue fully pushing into him and oddly enjoying it. 

It didn't take long for Connor to finish. As soon as Jared's tongue pushed deep enough to hit his sweet spot, his moans hit a peak, Jared's hand moving even faster to help him ride it out, to soft praises from a slowly crashing Evan. His head tipped back, making him whine again from the tug at his sensitive chest, Evan hitting his ass a couple more times for good measure. 

"You're such a cute slut, Connor." He mumbled gently, walking around the bed to kiss his cheek softly, admiring the drool dripping from his parted lips, the mess of his hair, the submissive haze of his eyes. If he was more conscious, he would realise the feeling in his heart, click the pieces together of what it all meant.

Thankfully, he was too caught up to do so.

"and you, Jared," his tone changed sharply, still gentle but far more teasing. "you get nothing from me until I decide you're allowed to cum. Get Connor out his cuffs, help him clean himself up. Then maybe you'll get what you want faster." 

Camera off. 

Evan left.

That was that. 

* * *

“So, you really wanna do this? Because we definitely have an audience for it, judging by the views on these things.” Connor asked, looking over the numbers on his phone. “Better than any of my solo.” 

“I, I don’t know.” Evan shrugged, staring down into his coffee like it somehow knew the answer. 

“I want to.” Jared cut in, sounding entirely sure of himself, giving Connor a goofy grin. “I mean, you’re really fucking good anyway.  _ And  _ it makes us money. There’s literally no downside.”

“What if someone sees it? I’m not out at work, if they find out I’ll-”

“God, Evan, stop worrying! Nobody’s gonna see it unless they’re watching porn, and then they’d have to out themselves too! Easy. No worries.”

“Well. I guess.” He shrugged, still seeming unsure, leaning into the arm that Jared wrapped around him. 

Connor felt a twinge. He was starting to get used to being their centre of attention, and any reminder that he was the odd one out made him hurt. But, they were perfectly happy together. Their attraction to him was purely superficial. 

“You can say no. I can just go back to solo stuff, I don’t mind.”

“I want to.” He said quickly, pushing the words out before his anxiety could change them, whole face flushed. “I, just, I like doing it. A lot. And I like you. So.”

Connor gave him a small smile, his face flushing in a way that wasn't just superficial. 

Oh, fuck. 

He was gonna struggle to keep this just sexual. 

"Hey, Con?" Jared broke in (again), something like concern flickering in his eyes. "I like you too." 

"I like both of you." He admitted quietly, trying to avoid looking at them out of fear. "but, you're happy together. And don't need anyone else. So I don't mind." He shook his head, forcing a weak smile. "I really don't. I'm just happy to be around you."

His eyes were so focused on the floor, he didn't notice Evan walking over and gently wrapping his arms around him, fingers slowly lacing through his soft hair. 

"So what, we don't, don't  _ need  _ someone else?" He said softly, entirely back to his usual self, as comforting and caring as he could be. "We want you, Connor. If that's something you'd like."

"Oh. Well, I…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few requests put in one chapter! Currently got absolutely no plans for the next one, so suggest stuff! Kinks, ship focuses, plots, whatever. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it ! :D


	5. Evan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Connor are home alone, and Connors been desperate all day. 
> 
> They just didn't expect Evan to get home so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from the last chapter, I had a lot of fun with this one :)  
> As usual, all suggestions and comments are appreciated!  
> Still not sure what the next chapter should be so give me ideas

"Jare, cmon!" Connor whined, kissing up and down his neck slowly, palming him through his jeans. "You know you wanna fuck me." 

"Con. No." 

"Funny, your fucking cock says otherwise." 

He'd been needy all day. Desperately holding off on getting himself off, grinding against whatever surface he was sat on, rewatching their videos. So the minute Jared came home, he was all over him. 

"But, Evan…" He mumbled, struggling to say no to him. 

"Baby, he doesn't need to know.." He smirked, revelling in Jared's breathy moan, watching the way his eyes rolled back into his head when his hand pressed the right spot. "You want me. I know you do. You don’t need to pretend just because you don’t want Evan to get pissed off.”

Fuck.

Jared really had no self control. 

“Fine. Just- just be quick. Ride me, now.” He growled, getting frustrated by how damn teasing Connor was acting.

Connor was quick to obey, more than happy that he was getting his way, pulling Jared's pants and boxers down in one swift move. "Someone's demanding today." He smirked, starting to press down onto him, delighting in his low moan. "Guess you're just-" 

The door clicked open. 

"Hey, guys. Got out early today, I-" 

Evan looked up, immediately greeted by the sight of Connor sat in Jared's lap, desperately trying to pull a blanket over the both of them. 

"Sorry-! We didn't know you'd be-" 

"Sorry. Just, get back to what you're doing. Sorry to get in the way." He said quickly, voice as anxious as usual, swiftly walking past them to the bedroom. 

"Fuck." Connor whispered, moving off him and pulling a hand through his hair. 

"I fucking knew that would happen. I should've just said no."

"We didn't know he'd be home early…"

"Look, just-" Jared got up, grabbing Connors hand softly. "cmon. We can make it up to him." He tugged him along into the bedroom, Connor still looking a little confused. 

"That was quick." Evan commented, not looking up from his position on the bed, voice bitter yet insecure. "Quicker than you've ever been with me."

"Evan, we didn't do anything." Jared headed over to him, kneeling on the bed beside him and cupping his cheek. "Con was just getting needy. I said yes because I thought you wouldn't be home for a while. But, you're home now, so…" he trailed off, leaning closer to kiss him gently, relief washing over him as he felt Evan relax. 

"If you don't want me, you can just say…"

"We want you." Connor cut in, giving him a small, almost teasing smile, moving in to straddle his lap. "We both want you so fucking much, Evan." He leaned down to kiss at his neck, pushing his hips against Evans slowly, using his skill to perfectly grind against him. 

"We do, baby. You're just so damn good, all we want is you." Jared mumbled against his lips, feeling them part with a hot breath, the beginning of a deep moan. 

"I want you inside me…" 

"I wanna see how hot you look while you are." 

"I want you to force every inch of that thick cock in me."

"I wanna hear how much you moan."

"I want to ride you slow, I want to make you feel good, I want you to get frustrated until you just can't take it, I want you to grab me tight with those hot fucking hands and I want you to pound me with that huge dick and use me until you cum." 

Clearly, the talk was going on far too long for Evan's liking. He grabbed Connors hips, holding them still and moaning as Jared leaned down to nip at his neck. 

"Do it. Ride me. Please." He ordered quickly, breathing already laboured. 

Connor wasn't about to say no. 

He quickly unzipped Evans pants, pulling them and his boxers off as Jared continued his praise, and his attack on Evans neck. 

"God, you're fucking hot when you talk like that. You know he'd do anything for that voice, just to hear it when it calls him a slut. It's so fucking powerful, no wonder he's so desperate for you." 

Evan only responded with a deep moan, as Connor started pumping him with a lubed up hand, looking up at him with his usual submissive eyes. "you're so powerful." He echoed, lips gently parted. "you know how desperate I get to feel you in me." He slowly moved up, straddling him again and letting Evans tip tease against his hole, grinding against him slowly. "I want every inch of your cock, I don't care how much it makes me hurt, I want to feel it inside me, I want to feel how you throb and pulse and moan, I want-" 

Without warning, Evan bucked his hips at just the right time, shoving half of his dick inside Connor and smirking at the loud, whimpering moan he gave. Their praise was making him confident as anything, confident enough to grab Connors hips and slowly force him down further. 

"Yeah, that's it." Jared purred, moving away from the mark he had been making. "That's it, make him take it. Look how much he fucking loves it, he's so desperate for that cock inside him."

"For- for  _ your  _ cock-" Connor gasped out, whining softly, letting out small moans every time Evan pushed him down further. "Just- fuck- just for yours- nobody makes me feel as good as you do-" 

"Ride it." Evan growled, all his insecurities from a few minutes ago getting completely lost. "Ride my dick and thank me for giving it to you." 

"Yes sir-!" He moaned, starting to pull off, clearly struggling to take it when he hadn't been stretched. "yes sir- thank you for letting me have you- you're so- so fucking amazing, make me feel so good-" 

"Little slut wants nothing but your cock inside him." Jared cut in, slowly jerking himself off by that point. "you're so hot, Evan, so fucking hot. I could cum just from watching you moan." 

Evan suddenly let out a loud, growling moan, grip tightening on Connors hips in a way that made Connor realise exactly what was about to happen. 

Fuck. 

After a moment of knowing stillness, Evan fucked up into him again, this time forcing his whole cock in, making Connor moan pathetically, buckling over and having to brace himself with his hands on Evans chest. As soon as he was steady, Evan started to roughly fuck him from below, moaning lowly each time Connor took his whole length. 

"Fucking slut." He mumbled, between deep moans. "you just love my cock. You'd- you'll do anything for my fucking cock. You know how good I make you feel, you know how- how fucking  _ tight  _ I make you feel. And you love it." 

"Yes sir!! Yes Ev- I do, I do, I love you, I love your cock-" 

Jared interrupted them once again, with a whimpering moan instead of praise, flushing pink as soon as he realised the both of them were staring at him. But, even with how embarrassed he felt, he couldn't stop how vocal he was. 

"Ev- I wanna please you-" he mumbled quickly, the faux-dominance from before fading quickly, a more submissive side of him showing through. "please- I just wanna make you feel good- I wanna-" 

Evan stopped him by sharply grabbing his hair, pushing him down slightly. 

"Con can't take all this. Get to work on the rest." 

Quickly, Jared moved down to between Evans legs, hesitating for a moment to take it in. Getting a view of it so close up was intoxicating, truly seeing just how tight Connor was, how Evans cock pulsed with each moan he let out. 

Before he could even think of starting, Evans hand reached down and pushed him in, Jared starting to lick and suck at his base, delighting at his tight throbbing, desperate to serve. 

And Evan was completely in heaven. 

"God, you're both so fucking good-" he mumbled, moaning far more now Jared was there too. "so fucking eager to serve me, to make me feel good, to prove how much you need me-" 

"I need you- please, I need you so bad-" Connor agreed quickly, his whines peaking every time Evan brushed up against the right spot, already struggling to hold himself back. He was no longer as thankful as he used to be that he could cum without using his hands.

"You're close." Evan pointed out, noticing how Connor tightened around him, Jared watching him struggle to keep up his pace, putting far more force into his hips to fuck Connor as hard as he liked. "God, you're so fucking tight, all for me-" 

“For you- just for you- only you-” Connor whined, clearly trying to prove something, to prove that Evan was the best fit in the world for him, that he would never love being with anyone as much as he loved being with Evan. Of course, he didn’t want to make Jared feel bad, but he seemed a little too preoccupied using his tongue to service what little of Evan was left out of Connor to really listen to his words. 

“Just for- fuck- just for me-- fuck, Connor, Fuck-!” He groaned, shoving Connors hips down as far as he could when his whole mouth went dry, head tipping back and dick throbbing inside him as it shot out a thick load, the biggest Connor had felt for a while, Jared being the only one to notice Connor hadn’t finished yet, and was being held so tightly he couldn't keep riding him. 

So, he shoved in a finger beside Evan’s cock, the pain of the stretch pushing him over his edge, letting out his usual pathetic moan.

“God, fuck yes, make that little slut hurt-” Evan moaned, clearly still riding out his high from the twitching and tensing happening at his base. “Show him how fucking- fuck- how fucking lucky he is to get fucked by such a perfect cock- how much he’d hurt if it was bigger- how perfect this dick is inside him-” he was panting now, finally going still, Connor collapsed against his chest. “Show him that I’m his fucking  _ God _ .” 

Jared pulled his finger out, quickly licking off the small amount of cum that had dripped down Connor’s tight walls, kissing in the small of his back to soothe him. 

“You are, sir.” Connor mumbled softly, voice raspy and fucked out, eyes shutting from exhaustion. “You’re so perfect, so perfect for me. You’re my everything. My God.”

Slowly, Jared pulled back, moving back up to lay beside Evan, kissing his cheek. “You see why we love you so much, Ev? You’re so perfe-”

He was interrupted by lips around him, looking down to realise that Connor was sucking him off, only then aware of just how fucking hard he was. He was so focused on servicing Evan that he hadn't took a second to think about himself. 

"And we love you too, Jare. You're so nice, so good at praising, so sweet." Evan mumbled, slowly coming out of his dominance as he settled, despite still being inside Connor. "So, so sweet." 

Connor let out a soft hum around him, Jared moaning gently at the vibrations when Connors head started to lower. "Connor, fuck…"

"And you're damn hot when you moan like that." 

"Con, you're beautiful…" 

"And you're still being so sweet. That's adorable." 

"I'm- oh, fuck-!" He felt a sharp knot in his chest as Connor suddenly pushed fully down onto his dick, taking his entire length in his throat. His choking was more than ungraceful, but he was still blissed out, still filled by Evans cock, too out of it to care. He just wanted to make Jared feel good, and that's what he was trying his damn best to do. 

It didn't take long for Jared to get close. He was already painfully hard just from watching them both peak, and he found himself bucking up into Connors mouth with soft, almost uncharacteristic whines. 

"God, you're cute." Evan whispered, kissing him slowly and feeling the moans against his lips, Jared's hot breath hitting them. 

"Con- con, I'm-" he spoke breathily against Evans lips, not wanting to pull away to speak, Connor looking up at him with his sweet, wide eyes, before shutting them as he pushed down as far as he could, pushing Jared over from the pressure covering his dick. Warmth flooded into him for the second time, pulling off just in time for some of it to shoot onto his face, giving a blissed out smile at the feeling of it.

"God, you're such a pretty slut-" he panted, swiping some of it off with his thumb to slip it into Connors mouth, dutifully sucking on it as his eyes finally opened again, still just as pretty and blown out as before.

"You're pretty too, Jare." He smiled. "And you, Ev. So good to me. So perfect." 

"And you're our beautiful Connie." 

"My beautiful Jare. And my beautiful Ev." 

"Sweet talk over, baby." Evan hummed, slowly pulling Connor off with a groan, already feeling the load dripping down his cock, still half hard from how tight Connor was. "clean me off?"

Connor shifted down, eagerly lapping up the cum spilling down him, whining as he felt a wetness pressing against him, only realising it was Jared's tongue as it pushed inside him, copying his actions on Evan. 

"Fuck…" Evan was getting a hell of a lot out of watching it, just enjoy seeing them both so submissive and eager to serve, running a hand through Connors hair when he pulled off. "you're so gorgeous, Con. Thank you for being so good to me. And you too, Jare." He added, as Jared pulled back, swallowing a little more heavily than Connor, clearly not used to it. 

"I think we should  _ actually  _ get clean now. Cmon, loves. Shower, then cuddles." 


	6. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's always wanted to be fucked like this. He's just never had the opportunity. Never had two guys that he trusted willing to help him out. 
> 
> Of course, he does now.   
> And they're more than willing.

Evan could taste the vodka on Connors lips as they kissed. 

The moral, rational part of himself said it was wrong, to have sex with him and film it while Connor was clearly drunk. 

The other part could feel Connor's walls around him, and had for the past fifty-six minutes, and was desperate to fuck him senseless, to see that face fall apart in pleasure and beg his name. 

As usual, that part of him won. 

"God, babe…" He mumbled, voice low and deep, biting Connors lip softly. "I think I'm ready." 

"Jare, time check?" He slurred slightly, not completely out of it thanks to being able to hold his liquor pretty well, neatly falling somewhere just past tipsy. 

"Two minutes left." 

"Fuck, fine. Who's stupid idea was this thing anyways?" 

It was Connors. Of course. He'd always wanted to try cockwarming, and Evan seemed like the perfect guy to test it with, despite being just a little too big for him. In fact, that just made it better, since he was now perfectly stretched out for whatever he wanted to do to him. 

And they definitely had a plan. 

Evans pedantic nature meant that he had already asked Connor about if he was into almost every single thing he could think of, and he'd asked for consent long before Connor started to drink. So he knew exactly what they were doing. He had a plan, and he was more than ready to put it into motion. 

"Jare, go." He nodded, kissing him slowly, knowing there was still time on the clock. The second he saw Jared switch the camera on, he pulled Connor into a far deeper kiss, something in him switching. His camera persona coming out. He was absolutely determined to kiss that alcohol taste off Connors lips, growling under his breath and trying not to fuck up to him too soon. 

"An hour." Jared said, Evan giving him a devilish smirk as he thrust into him hard, going as deep as he could and groaning at the way his cock slid in so easily.

"God, baby, you don't know how fucking much I've needed this. You feel so good around me. This feels so good."

As Evan slowly fucked up to him, trying to get deeper and deeper, Jared came out from behind the camera and kneeled behind him carefully, Connor just a little too out of it to notice him at first. 

Until he felt two fingers pushed in beside Evan, stiffening up and throwing his head back with a sharp moan of "oh, fuck-!".

"Good boy." Jared praised, as he forced his fingers fully inside him, Evan still thrusting hard. "Good boy, take it just like that. Gonna fucking stretch you out."

"Y- yes sir-" Connor stammered out, grabbing at the bottle of cheap premix vodka by the bed to pound some back, wanting more of that sweet numbness it gave him. Evan found himself almost entranced by the sight, still impressed by just how easily Connor took his alcohol. 

"Keep going." He nodded, resting his head against Evans shoulder and getting used to the added stretch fairly easily.

They already had bigger plans than just fingers. A good few inches bigger, actually. They'd seen Connor take two toys in him before, and they knew damn well he'd be able to take the stretch of both of them, even if it was a little painful. After all, that's what the alcohol was for. 

Connor had begged for it, back before they joined in on his streams. Pleaded for two cocks filling him up, forcing him open as much as he could take, making a mess out of him and leaving him spread and dripping, unable to move. 

"You like that, slut? You like getting stretched out?" Evan smirked, deliberately pulling out further with his thrusts just so Connor could feel how loose he already was from taking every inch of his cock for the past hour. 

"Mhm." He hummed in response, too caught up in his gentle pained whining to speak- until Evan tugged at his hair sharply, forcing him up to make eye contact. 

"I didn't hear you." 

"Yes sir- I love it, sir-" He nodded quickly, gripping onto him to try and keep himself up. "I love it, I love when you force me open-" 

Jared was adding a finger every minute, spreading his fingers and stretching him even further, preparing him for what he was going to have to take. All the while, the camera picked up every moan, every thrust, every occasional wink from Evan when Connor let out pathetic whines of "hurts-!!", knowing exactly what they were about to do to him. 

Once Connors whining subdued into gentle moaning, and once he had a few more swigs of vodka, Evan gave Jared a subtle nod. He started slowly kissing his way up Connors back, gently pulling his fingers out. His whining, of course, started back up again, after getting used to the delight of the harsh stretching inside him. 

Until Evan adjusted them to lay down, and Connor felt Jared's chest pressing against his back. In his now drunken state, the pieces didn't quite click together, until he felt Jared's cock pressing at the rim of his aching hole. 

"You want that, baby?" Evan growled, stopping his slow thrusts, knowing it would get Connor desperate. "you want two dicks in that slutty little cunt of yours? You want both of us to claim you? Wanna prove how much of a good whore you are?" 

"Yes sir- please, please I do sir-" He gasped out, already knowing it was going to hurt, secretly longing for it. "I want- I need to be yours- I need it- I need- I need- i-!!" 

He was cut off as Jared finally pushed the tip of his dick into him, Connor letting out a loud, pained moan. He didn't stop, pushing deeper slowly until he couldn't possibly force any more, even with Evan's cock already half out. 

"Good boy." Jared praised gently, already moaning lowly at just how tight Connor felt, and the way he could feel Evan throbbing next to him, clearly still desperate from the hour of waiting. "god, you're such a fucking good boy." 

"Such a good little slut…" Evan groaned, pulling Connors pretty, panting lips into another messy kiss, all three of them moaning as Jared thrust sharply. It was a euphoric feeling, both of their cocks rubbing together in Connors hot walls, all of them tangled together in a close intimacy, being watched by hundreds of strangers that were getting a front row seat to 'cockwarming slut gets DP from two doms'. 

"Does that hurt, baby?" Jared asked, voice somewhat soft, checking up on him more than teasing. Evan, on the other hand, 

"You aching for these cocks in you, huh? Bet you fucking love this, love being stuffed full." 

Connor couldn't even try to deny that he did. It was heaven, pushed right up to his limit, feeling so pathetic and powerless when his body was so stimulated. "Hurts a little- love it so much- love being your whore-"

He immediately had to stop his soft rambling to let out a pitiful moan, as Evan started to thrust again from under him, almost unable to keep his hips still after waiting so long. He worked himself into a slow rhythm, letting out a deep groan every time he moved, starting to suck hickeys up Connors neck so he could hear every pained whimper he let out, every gasp of "hurts-" or "oh, fuck-".

Eventually, once he felt Connor loosen up around his dick at least a little, Jared slowly started to move too, much less than Evan but still enough to make Connor cry out in pain, in the way that made both of them feel high on the power and pleasure he made them feel. 

"Shit, con…" Jared moaned softly, starting to nip at Connors other shoulder, slowly starting to push his cock deeper into him, finally feeling like he was adjusting when his moans got less whiny and far more slutty, in the way they always did when he was being filmed. 

Or, maybe he was just getting close. 

Turns out, it was both.

"Fuck- this feels- so good-" he gasped out, panting considerably more than normal. "Such a slut- god, I'm your slut- love getting- getting used- with two big cocks in me- fucking me open like- like a desperate whore-" 

"Because you are, baby." Evan moaned, barely keeping it together, from the feeling of Connors heat around him, both of them so close to him, his dick rubbing against Jared's. "You're such a slut. A desperate fucking whore. Stupid little bitch that just wants to get used." He growled, voice getting even deeper every time he thrust into him, hand moving up to gently wrap around Connors neck. 

"Sir- master- m' gonna-" 

Before Connor could finish, a beautifully familiar heat filled him, as Jared shoved deep, numbing the pain it caused with the absolute pleasure of the pulse of Jared's cock and the load he spilled inside him, and the moans of "con- fuck, baby you're so good- you're such a good boy- taking this so well-"

"Taking it like a fucking whore." Evan cut in, hand instinctively tightening it's grip and smirking darkly at Connor's choked out moaning and whimpering, desperately holding himself off even if it felt incredible to feel Jared cum beside him. 

But, fuck, he couldn't hold off much longer. 

So, just as Jared had finally finished, collapsing against Connors back in exhaustion, Evan used all the energy he had left to pound into him, his free hand starting to jerk him off. He knew it was hurting him, to take both of their full cocks inside him without any warning, but the way his eyes rolled back in pleasure and his moaning somehow got even louder was undeniable. 

"You want it? Want my fucking load? Want your stupid slutty ass to get filled by another cock?" He teased, Connor desperately nodding against his hand, too out of it and close to even say another word. 

"Then- fuck, Connor-! Fucking take it-" he moaned loudly, burying his dick balls deep and shooting out his usually thick stream of cum while his cock throbbed and pulsed, feeling Connor start to spill over his hand. "take this cock- take us both- you love this- you love getting used by two dicks- you love showing us what your slutty hole can do- love getting bred like a bitch-" He nodded at Jared gently when he felt his climax winding down, signalling for him to slowly pull out. 

"Ev- don't-" Connor mumbled, still panting hard, knowing how much of a mess he would make once Evan pulled out of his loose hole. Jared grabbed the towel on the dresser, laying it on the bed under them. Evan only started to pull out slowly as Jared grabbed the camera to get a close up shot of his cock covered in both of their loads. 

"Fuck, you're such an irresistible little slut…" He mumbled, watching their cum drip from him when Evan fully pulled out, making the mess he knew he would. He was so loose that he couldn't even hope to stop it, just letting himself show their audience how much he'd been used by his doms.

"gonna clean us up, baby?" Evan asked, still breathless, much softer now they were done and he was winding down from it. 

Connor was still in a haze, just nodding and shifting himself down to Evans cock, looking up at Jared (or, really, the camera) to signal for him to move. When both of them were in front of his face, he started to slowly lap at both of their dicks, careful not to overstimulate them and just wanting to enjoy the taste and feel of it on his tongue. 

"Good boy. You're such a good boy." 

"So good for us, hm? Taking both of us in you and still just wanting to serve. You're so good."

"Mhm, Ev's right. You're so good at serving us. So perfect and beautiful and amazing. Our good boy." 

Tongue and lips still dripping with the last of their cum, he looked up at the camera with his innocent and drunken eyes. Jared cupped his cheek softly, thumb stroking it, making him give the tiniest pleased smile just as the stream ended. 

* * *

"I got a job offer." Connor mumbled softly, body still damn from the shower, nestling himself between Evan and Jared on the couch. They always had their peaceful alone time after the streams finished- watched a movie, cuddled up together and winding down. Especially after more intensive dominant sessions, where Evan needed a hell of a lot of aftercare to know he hadn't overstepped anything. Connor was still a little drunk, but much more himself now. 

"A job?" Evan asked, Jared chucking a little. 

"I thought you said you liked doing this? The sex that bad?" 

"God no. The sex is perfect." He laughed, cuddling up to Evans side. "Just, a strip club asked me to come in. Try out a night. And if I do good, I get the job." 

"A strip club?" 

"Yeah. I think I'd make a great stripper. And it's, like, a gay focused male place. And they want me to dress up all pretty and girly."

Evan broke his brief silence, voice quiet and nervous. "so, does that mean we stop with the videos?" 

"Oh, god no." Connor shook his head, pushing a comforting kiss to his cheek. "It just means I make more money. And have a lot more fun."

"You still, still want to do them?"

"Ev, of course I want to do them. You make me feel incredible. I wouldn't stop doing that for anything. It just means we can fuck without having to film it." He winked playfully, letting out a small drunk giggle that made both of them blush at just how cute he was. 

"So, you're really gonna go for it?" 

"What the hell have I got to lose?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I KNOW this is late   
> Partially based on a cockwarming request from a couple chapters back 
> 
> As usual, leave any suggestions or love or hate in the comments :) love y'all hopefully the next update won't take a month


End file.
